Muscle Madness
by eXtreme eVolution
Summary: Wes is getting flabby and desperately wants to gain muscles to divert Jen's attention away from Lucas' muscles. -One-shot- Warning: The characters may seem OOC but if you look at it from a different perspective, you may actually find it a possibility...


Muscle Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Time Force. Yep. Not a thing. No Wes, no Jen, no Lucas... heck, not even the road sweeper in Silver Hills.

Author's Note: This is a one-shot fanfiction. I wrote this essay in school about an eye-catching advertisement that failed in what it claimed. Anyway, the characters in the story might be out-of-character so please forgive me.

* * *

Wes studied his arm muscles critically and began poking it. The flab on his arm swung helplessly. "It's not fair. I don't have huge muscles like Lucas. Just look at him!" Wes complained loudly, glancing at Lucas, who was busy showing off his bulging muscles to Jen. Inside, Wes felt a tinge of jealousy – okay, make that a lot of it – that Jen showered all her attention on Lucas' glorious muscles and not his.

Somehow, Jen's over-enthusiasm seemed a little artificial and Wes was almost certain that Jen and Lucas were involved in some conspiracy to make Wes jealous or something like that, but that was beside the point. Wes was desperately hoping for a miracle.

Wes plopped himself down on the mould-covered couch, switched on the television and began channel surfing. Soon, he found a channel, which featured an eye-catching advertisement. "Do you want to look like a pro-wrestler? How about a weight lifter? Try SuperStrong Protein Drink! It will make you as strong as an ox. Sign up now for our one-day trial and I guarantee that YOU will lift weights with ease!" announced the confident speaker. Wes leaned forward in excitement. This was his miracle!

Immediately, he dialed the hotline, which was flashing on the glaring screen. "Mr. Phelps of SuperStrong Protein Drink at your service," a monotonous voice answered. Wes told Mr. Phelps that he was in an urgent need to sign up and was informed that he could visit the SuperStrong Gym and sign up on the spot. Wes thanked the operator and replaced the phone on its cradle. He was out the door in a flash, whistling along his way.

* * *

Wes Collins was greeted warmly as he entered the gym. He noticed right away that everyone in there was slurping away at his or her protein drinks. He smiled at them in recognition as he filled in the application form at the registration counter. Wes was then led into a gym room where he noted that the people there were drinking the orange liquid as well. Once he was handed a bottle of protein drink, he began pouring the drink down his mouth.

The drink felt cool to his lips and tasted sweet. Wes enjoyed every moment of it. Within a few minutes, the bottle was empty to the last drop. Wes licked his lips in satisfaction and turned to the row of weights at a corner of the room. Now is the time to see what this protein drink can do, he thought. As Wes strolled towards the weights, he flexed his arm muscles only to see the flab dangling as before. He sighed. Hopefully, even if he does not have the looks of a wrestler, he would have super strength at the very least.

Wes smiled to himself. "I'm going to show Lucas who the super man really is." He stopped in front of the heaviest weight, set his feet a considerable distance apart and placed his hands on it. At the final moment, he tightened his grip and pulled the weight up, except that the weight was pulling him down.

Wes frowned. "Maybe I have to wait a while before the drink takes effect," he murmured, settling down on a gym mat. The mat was hard and uncomfortable, but he had to make do with it, as there were no chairs around. He waited.

A few minutes later, Wes got up and decided to try a hand at the weights again, but starting with the lightest one this time. He got ready, placed his hands on the weight and pulled it up. He was successful halfway through, but the weight was too heavy and he let go of it.

**BANG!**

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned around to face Wes. A stunned silence filled the air. Wes gulped, replying their stares with a weak smile as he slowly backed away, moving towards the swinging door, finally slipping out of the room. Once he got out, he heard the low hum of conversation resume in the gym.

* * *

Wes plopped himself down on the mould-covered couch once again and sighed, wallowing in self-pity. This time, Jen and Lucas came up to him. "Hey, Wes!" Jen gushed. "You should have seen Lucas' muscles!" Wes slowly turned to face them. Lucas confidently flexed his overrated muscles in front of him, and that thoroughly annoyed Wes.

Wes shrugged in disappointment. Oh well, fats will be fats...

* * *

THE END

* * *


End file.
